wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kil'ban Ordim
*Kil'ban of the Swirling Eye |title= Chieftain of the Swirling Eye Clan |signature= |hidep= |race= Orc |gender=Male |age=Unknown |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Pale Green |hidef= |family= |job= |class=Warlock |faction=Horde |affiliations=Bleeding Hollow Clan :Swirling Eye Clan }} Kil'ban Ordim is a powerful orc warlock and the Chieftain of the Swirling Eye Clan — a very minor faction of the Bleeding Hollow Clan that were captured by the Alliance and imprisoned in the orcish internment camp, Mornbalk. Biography Early life Kil'ban was born in captivity at Mornbalk, an orcish internment camp in the Hillsbrad Foothills. His father was a warrior, while his mother was a hunter — both low ranking members of the Swirling Eye Clan. As he grew, he hated his parents for their lethargy caused by their withdrawal from the demonic blood to which they and much of the rest of the orcish race was addicted. While they did pass the blood-curse onto their son, it did not fully manifest; he had a hunger but not an addiction and also an interesting side effect, a natural proficiency and knowledge of shadow magic. He first came by this knowledge only by accident. This occured during mealtime, when many of the prisoners were jammed into a line and waiting for their meal of stale bread and water. One of the more cruel human guards knocked down Kil'ban after apparently hearing an insolent remark from his general area of the line. The young orc, in his anger glared at the guard and snarled a few nonsensical (or so it seemed to him at the time) words, and to his surprise the guard began to scream that his skin was burning and for his fellow guards to get water to put out the fire. Kil'ban frightened by what he had just done fled the area. From that day he practiced his magics in secrecy, primarily on himself. While this did cause him great great pain he felt it lent him a greater understanding of the workings of his magics. This resulted in his left hands skin becoming darker than the rest of his body and have a leathery quality to it. He practiced largely in secret however, when one is half out of their mind with pain they forget about the secrecy for which they had been working for. Another of the guards, luckily not the same one as the previously mentioned incident, discovered Kil'ban weaving his shadowy spells. He took Kil'ban himself, with a hard punch to the face of the then 14 aspiring warlock. For the next two and a half years, Kil'ban, during his imprisonment for practicing the dark magics, was tortured nearly constantly by the incredibly cruel guards of the camp, who were a mix of human and high-elven. During one of the more excessive sessions, roughly two years into his imprisonment, they took a brand to Kil'ban's back, marking him with a terrible scar. A scar in the shape of his own small clans emblem. This scar remained, and remains, constantly pitch-black against his deep-green skin. Kil'ban was in the torture chamber when an orcish archer killed his three torturers. This archer was apparently one of a Warsong liberation squad under the indirect command of Grom Hellscream himself. Kil'ban was finally free of the hellish camp. Liberation of the Orcs During the liberation Kil'ban returned to his parents hut. They were sleeping, as always, when Kil'ban sunk his blade into one after the others hearts. While it could be considered an act of mercy, releasing them from the torment of withdrawal, but this was not his intent. It was revenge for all of the times they had failed to protect him, for them not even attempting to save their son from the tortures he had undergone at the hands of the human guards. He took their souls and left the camp forever. Immediately after his liberation, Kil'ban joined up with the Warsong forces who had destroyed the camp. He served as a councilor to the Warsong forces, while keeping his warlock abilities a secret. There was much tension and distrust (much of it, unfortunately, justified) about warlocks and any trafficking with demons. After one more successful assault on another internment camp, the Warsong forces were ordered to a meeting place to link up with Thrall and Grom (Hellscream)'s main force. Invasion of Ashenvale After heavy combat with human forces in the area the Frostwolf, Warsong, and other New Horde clans crossed the Great Sea, in stolen human ships, to Kalimdor, and Kil'ban went with them. He was embroiled in the conflict with Jaina Proudmoore's human forces on the initial landing in the new land, and followed Grom's orders to continue attacks on the human power-bases despite Thrall's direct orders to avoid conflict if at all possible. For this the entire Warsong force, Kil'ban with them, was sent to Ashenvale to gather wood for the Orcish establishment effort. The invasion of Ashenvale had gone worse than expected, due to unexpected attacks by the newly re-emerging Night Elves, but was still on track when the Orcish logging camps were hit with a major pushback by the elves, who were being led by the demigod Cenarius. Kil'Ban used his limited understanding of Shamanistic lightning magics to maintain his cover but still help repulse the major attack. When the situation was looking grim and most of the camp destroyed, Grom led his entire force north to a demonically-corrupted well, so as to regain the demonic fury which had plagued the entire orcish race for so long. It was at this point that Kil'Ban and several other, more sensible, orcs took to the forests and ran. The fact that ANY of the deserting orcs survived the Night Elves and later demons, summoned by the reckless and crazed corrupted-orc warlocks with no real control, is nothing short of a miracle. Kil'Ban and his group fled east, pursued by previously mentioned threats, as well as outrunners sent by their corrupted brethren to destroy the deserters. One by one members of his group fell, originally there was 16 total, until Kil'Ban was alone. Hiding by day and slinking along at night, the half crazed warlock managed to evade the many dangers of the forest and made it to the Southfury River on the eastern edge of the forest. He followed this, severely weakened and near death, until he found the first orcish camps in the canyon that would eventually become Razor Hill. There he rested until he was sent to the newly established Valley of Trials to continue his recovery and regain his lost power. He has reached, and passed, the level of power which he was in Ashenvale during the Warsong defection but he does not aim to stop there. He recently traveled to Silvermoon City, where he met an interesting mage by the name of Haero Insera'duna and his paladin wife Erota Insera'duna. Haero was panicked at the time, trying to save his sanity after absorbing too much Fel energy in Hellfire and was desperate to help. Kil'Ban, while unable to help him directly, helped him enlist the aid of The Apophan, who saved Roe's sanity with his use of Abyssal magic. Physical appearance Kil'ban is taller and slimmer, compared to the average orc. He has deep set blood-red eyes that still suggest a slight demonic taint which stand out in stark contrast to his dark green skin and coal-black hair. He keeps the grievous scar on his back. His left hand is a darker shade than the rest of his skin, and has a leathery quality to it and can, as can his scar on his back, be explained by his terrible history. Personality and traits Kil'ban lacks the usual haughty arrogance of many warlocks, and despises many of his warlock brethren who have such traits; in his view all are equal as everyone ends up in the same ground. He maintains a philosophy of don't disrespect or respect until a person has earned either. He also has a temper, and while he is very civil most of the time, he is also extremely impatient with any apathy or unnecessary time wasting he sees. If he knows a way to resolve a situation he will do so quickly and with maximum efficiency. He hates being the main focus of attention, while he can talk a lot at times it is not in the interest of being the center of focus. He prefers to operate in the background, and him motives are difficult to discern at times. While he does have a leadership quality about him, and he usually does end up taking control or at least counseling any group in a time of crisis, he prefers not to; he would rather be the power behind the throne than the one on it. He holds absolutely no prejudices or stereotypes against any race or any class; this is useful in social environments as well as combat. Instead of assuming what an enemy will do he is always aware of the situation and ready to adapt to any change in circumstance. He himself is in defiance of the warlock-personality stereotype so he certainly can't assume anything of others. Notes and references Category:Horde Warlock Category:Orc Category:Characters Category:Horde